Tales of Hogwarts, past, present and future
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: A collection of one-shots and Drabbles about or relating to the Harry Potter Series.
1. Potions, A5 At Least They're Safe

_**Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a HP fic so please, cut me some slack. I also did this at around 11PM at night so I apologize for any spelling or grammar error. **_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would make sure Peter rots in hell for all eternity while James, Remus, and Sirius are all professors at Hogwarts. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter._**

* * *

**Asphodel **is a type of lily, grown in the Hogwarts Grounds. Asphodel had magical and non-magical uses. It can be used in potions such as Draught of Living Death and the Wiggenweld Potion.

Extra:

Asphodel (_Asphodelus ramosus_) is a relative of the lily and native to Europe. The ancient Greeks associated it with the death and the underworld, believing there was a meadow of asphodel in Elysian Fields, and considered it sacred to Persephone, goddess of the spring and queen of the underworld. Asphodel was once believed to be a favourite food of the dead, and so was commonly planted near graves.

Task: Write about character death

Optional Prompts: N/A

Word Count: 500-3000

* * *

**At Least They're Safe**

"Lily, I really don't get why muggles find these movies so scary.." James said from his seat on the couch beside Lily.

"I wouldn't expect you to get it." Lily replied as she rolled her eyes but there was a glimmer of amusement in her gaze, proving that she wasn't completely annoyed.

The continued to watch the movie in a comfortable silence with James making a witty remark or cracking a joke every few minutes.

The air around them suddenly felt colder and both wizard and witch tensed, reading to pull out their wands at a moment's notice.

With a loud _**BANG! **_the front door suddenly shattered, scattering thousands of small pieces of wood everywhere.. The couple jumped up from their comfortable seat on the couch and immediately drew their wands.

"Potters." Voldermort greeted, his tone not at all friendly. His wand was also raised. James' brown eyes widened at who they were facing and he turned to Lily. "Go get Harry, RUN!" The wizard yelled. Lily hesitated, she open her mouth to say something, probably protest but James beat her to it. "I'll hold him off, just go! Make sure Harry's safe!"

Lily finally compiled and ran for the stairs, Voldemort took a step forward to cast a spell but James stepped in front of him. He shouted the first spell that popped into his mind which luckily was quite a useful one. _"Confringo!_"

Voldemort easily dodged the spell but it gave Lily enough time to run up the stairs. James inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, at least Lily was with Harry now.

Voldemort turned back towards James, a look of absolute loathing on his twisted, inhuman face. "You have been in my way for too long Potter, now you shall die." Voldermort raised his wand and yelled out the curse James knew he was going to use. The Avada Kedavra, the killing curse.

With the quick reflexes of a trained auror, James leaped out of the way. The green jet of light missed his head by mere centimetres colliding with the vase in the corner causing millions of tiny glass shards to explode everywhere. _And that was one of Lily's favourites_ James thought as he ducked another curse, the Crusio this time. James shot up from the couch in which he was using as a shield to send a fairly effective hex at the dark wizard, unfortunately Voldemort dodged and sent a spell in return that blasted the couch to pieces.

They continued like that for a few minutes until Voldemort couldn't take it any more and yelled out in frustration. He fired his curses more rapidly and the calm gleam in his eyes had vanished, replaced by a look only a mad man could possess.

Lily's scream erupted from Harry's room causing both man to cease their duel momentarily. James made a run for the stairs, desperate to make sure his wife and son were okay. In his haste he forgot about Voldemort who now has a clear aim to hit James.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort roared his wand pointed straight at James' running figure. Too late James realized his mistake. The bright green beam could not be deflected now, any spell James could cast would not react quick enough. He had no time to move out of the way, or even duck for that matter. James did the only thing he could, he gripped his wand tightly and hoped with all his heart that Lily and Harry would make it out alive.

The curse hit its mark, right in between James' shoulders. James felt all the energy drain from him and he was aware that he had already drop his wand. James closed his eyes, what everybody said about your life flashing through your eyes the moment you die was actually true.

_"Oh look Steve! James is taking his first step!"_

_"You fancy Evans, don't you?"_

_" You know James, she might hate you less if you actually call her by her first name."_

_"Lily Evans, I've been drawn to you since the moment you first yelled at me, will you please do me the honours of becoming Mrs. Potter?"_

_"You owe me 10 galleons Prongs! I told you you'll be the first of us to marry!"_

_"I do."_

_"James, you're going to be a father."_

_"I wish it could always stay like this, just Harry, you and me, all together."_

* * *

**_Can anyone guess who said every quote?_**

**_Until next time, Magnolia._**


	2. Charms, A5 You Fancy Evans, Don

_**Yes I know this was very short, but its called a drabble for a reason. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have dedicated a whole book to Remus and Tonks.**_

* * *

**Alohamora**

**Brief Lesson**: Alohomora is a common charm used to open simply locked locks. First Years learn this charm fairly early after entering magical education.

**Task**: Write about someone who makes a confession about something small that seemed like a big deal to him.

**Word Count**: Min. 300 words, Max. 1,500 words

* * *

**_You Fancy Evans, Don't you?_**

James sat on his bed in the Boy's Dorm at Hogwarts, Gryffindor. His best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sitting around him in a circle, trapping him from escaping.

They sat in tense silence for what seemed like hours until Sirius, being the guy he was suddenly blurted out "Spill it Prongs." James sighed and put his head between his knees. When James still refused to say something, Remus spoke "Come on James, you've been avoiding us all morning and you've missed Transfiguration! Do you know how angry McGonagall was?!" James emitted a groan from his feeble position but he still refused to speak.

Sirius suddenly jumped up from his perch, his face practically screamed "Eureka!" His startling grey eyes narrowed in on James, who still was curled up in his feeble position. "You fancy Evans, don't you?"

James shot up in the air like a runaway snitch, his hazel eyes as wide as the plates used in the Great Hall. "I-I-I-what?!" Sirius' grin widened to show his pearly white teeth. "So I was right, you do fancy Evans! Wormtail, you owe me 10 galleons!"

"You made a bet on this?!" James asked, startled. Sirius just grinned "What do you think dear Prongies?" Remus snicked quietly and James shot a pointed glare at him.

"Admit it James you do fancy Evans." Remus teased a rare, true smile painted on his pale face. "I don't fancy Evans!" James yelled out in protest. "Yes you do!" The three other Marauders chorused together.

James stared at all his friends, defeated. Finally in a barely audible voice he announced "I do fancy Evans."

Sirius promptly jumped off the bed and grab the door handle, he yanked the door open. Standing right there was Lily Evans, the object of James' desires.

"**Sirius!**" James roared his gaze fixed directly at the heir of the house of Black. Said heir snickered and ran out the dorm before James could curse him into oblivion.

* * *

_**Did anyone notice a certain quote?**_

_**~ Until Next Time, Magnolia**_


	3. Astronomy, A6 Beaten By A Mere Child

_**I'm back again! Originally I wanted to write about Hermione or Lily, but oh well! **_

_**Many thanks to my wonderful new beta, **__**MsHologramRibs **__**for being so kind to editing this for me!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, me and Sirius Black would be happily married. So, yeah...**_

* * *

**Current Assignment: #6- - Due: March 28th, 2015**

_**Astronomy Assignment #6: **_

**Brief Lesson:** _The constellation Cassiopeia depicts an ancient queen. Cassiopeia was extremely bold, powerful, and proud. She feared not even the wrath of the gods and once boasted that her daughter was far more beautiful than the Nereids, the daughters of Poseidon. _**Your Assignment:** _Write about a strong, powerful female character. (ex: __**Bellatrix Lestrange**__, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, etc.) _

**Word Minimum:** _500\. Word Maximum: 4,000._

* * *

_**Beaten By A Mere Child**_

Bellatrix's eyes lit with a manic glee as she remembered her cousin's death. The shock evident in his stormy gray eyes, the screams and yells of those stupid Dumbledore followers, every single second of it was heaven for Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shot a spell behind her as she ran. She could hear it clang against something, making a sound akin to bell chimes, it had missed Potter. Bellatrix stopped running, silence greeted her as she stopped. Her gray eyes, similar to those of her deceased cousin, scanned the room, in hopes of catching sight of Harry Potter.

_"Come out, come out, little Harry!" _Bellatrix called out in a mocking baby voice as she shifted her wand into a defensive stance. Her voice echoed of the polished wooden floor. Bellatrix kept up with her taunts, hoping to lure Harry out of his hiding place. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!" Bellatrix waited for a reply, soon enough, one came.

"I am!" Shouted the unmistakable voice of Potter, many more voices echoed around the room, making it impossible to locate where the real voice had come from.

"Aaaaaah ... did you _love _him, little baby Potter?" Bellatrix grinned as the boy leaped out of his hiding spot behind the fountain, her happiness was short lived as Harry bellowed a "_Crucio!_" At her. For a few moments, all Bellatrix felt was pain, both mentally and physically. She forgot about her victory over Sirius Black. She forgot about her desire to help the dark lord. The only thing Bellatrix knew right then was that it hurt. As soon as it began, it stopped, and Bellatrix could once again move, she could think now, without the pain dulling her mind.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them Potter!"  
Bellatrix screamed, abandoning her baby voice. Breathlessly, she continued, "You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -" Bellatrix stopped talking then, her chest heaving as she pointed her wand straight at Harry, _"Crucio!" _Bellatrix roared, her wand complied, sending a bright, blood red light towards the boy who lived. She was slightly disappointed to see her curse had missed, Bellatrix had looked forward to seeing the Potter boy writhe in pain as he rolled around under her feet.

Bellatrix cried out again, this time yelling that he couldn't beat her, which she knew was true. Bellatrix moved sideways to the right, hoping to get a clear shot at Harry again. Suddenly feeling the urge to brag, Bellatrix called out again, flaunting to Harry about how she was the dark lord's most loyal servant, she also bragged that the dark lord was the one who had taught her the dark arts. Harry interrupted her in the middle of her bragging speech, flinging a stunning spell directly at her. Her well trained reflexes reacted automatically, making Bellatrix yell out, _"Protego!" _

"Potter, I'm going to give you one more chance!" Bellatrix offered. Give me the prophecy - roll it out towards me now - and I may spare your life!" Bellatrix knew what she said was a lie. There was no way possible that she would spare the Potter boy. No, she would give the bothersome boy to the dark lord, not only would she have the pleasure of making Sirius Black suffer, even after his death, she would also make the dark lord happy by bringing him what he wanted.

Her brilliant plan was deemed useless as Potter told her the prophecy was shattered. Bellatrix swelled with rage and fury, her eyes almost literally flaming. Potter gave a laugh akin to her own,

"And he knows!" Potter shouted. It took Bellatrix a moment to realized the he Potter was talking about was her beloved dark lord. Panic seeped into her.

"What? what do you mean?" Bellatrix cried out desperately, she could hear the fear evident in her voice. Bellatrix was disgusted in herself for showing fear but she couldn't help it. Potter kept talking, every word was like a knife digging deep into her skin. "LIAR!" Bellatrix shrieked, instead of fury and anger, which was normally what everyone heard from her, there was terror, absolute terror.

Bellatrix tried everything. She tried to _"accio!" _the prophecy to her, nothing came. Potter's laughter only made her more angry and in her fury, she shot an _"Avada Kedavra!" _at him. Potter dodged the spell easily and continued to taunt her. "No! It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME -" She could hear her master's voice, high and cold, just the way she remembered it. Countless emotions swirled deep within her, one of them, the most powerful of them, being shame. Shame that she had failed her master. And then she felt something else. Rage. Rage that she had been beaten by a mere boy. She, Bellatrix, the most loyal, most powerful servant of the dark lord, had been beaten. With narrowed eyes, Bellatrix whispered in a barely audible voice, "I will get me revenge Potter!"


	4. DADA, A6 No More Than A Memory

_**Round one of Quidditch has finally started! I don't have much to say except a quick word of thanks to my dear betas, MsHologramRibs and MaryandMerlin. You two are the best!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have stated this before and I will state this again, if I owned Harry Potter, me and Sirius would be happily married and I'll give Remus to Shannel ;D**_

* * *

**Written for Round 1, Quidditch**

**Team/Position: **Chudley Cannons, Beater 1

**Task: **Write about another team members favourite character or pairing.

**Pairings: **RonxHermione, _past_ HermionexDraco

**Word Count: {**_**Needed: 900-3000} **_924, wow, I barely reached the minimum.

**Prompts:**

Memory _[The word]_

No dialogue _[Restriction]_

_{Lol, I just realized I used the word change in here, which was another prompt, alas, it wasn't on purpose}_

* * *

**Also writen for Assignment six, Defence Against the dark arts, Hogwarts**

**_Current Assignment -_ #6: The Killing Curse**

due:** Friday 27th March 2015**

**Results will be posted on: Wednesday 1st April 2015**

**Brief Lesson:** You guessed correctly - for this assignment, we will be focusing on the Killing Curse; _Avada Kedavra_. When cast successfully, the curse causes instantaneous death. The only known counter spell is sacrificial protection, which uses the magic of love.

**Task: **For this task, I want you to write about **loss**. This can be loss in any sense, such as losing a loved one to death or disease, or even losing them to another person, or they leave on their own terms. It doesn't matter how the loved one is lost, so long as loss is the key theme.

**Word Count: **Minimum 600 words.

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **As with the last assignment, this could potentially spark some triggering stories. Please remember to use necessary warnings when submitting your story.

* * *

_**No more than a memory**_

He could never forget her. The way she used to smile at him, like he was the only important thing in the world. The way her soft brown eyes would twinkle when he told a particularly funny joke. The way her lips tasted, soft but firm with a slight hint of peppermint and vanilla. The way she used to arch her body into his whenever he ran his pale fingers through her long, bushy brown hair.  
She was no longer his. All they had been through together, all they had shared together; now, no more than a memory. A beautiful, beautiful memory. Sometimes, Draco preferred those memories over reality.  
It had been his mistake that drove her away. It had been his fault, all his fault. If he hadn't yelled at her that night, she wouldn't have run off. If she hadn't run off, that bloody Weasley wouldn't have had the chance to comfort her. It was his fault, he had given the git a chance to steal Hermione away, and broke his own heart in the process.  
Draco's fist slammed into the table, his eyes ablaze with fury as he remembered how he had found her, sprawled out with the Weasley's arms wrapped possessively around her slim waist. The already cracked table creaked under the pressure.  
She didn't speak to him once she woke up, she didn't even look him in the eye. A few days later he saw it in the Daily Prophet, that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had become the new 'it', they were a couple. He threw the paper into the fireplace, watching it burn to ashes as his anger and fury raged inside him.  
She had loved him and he had let her down. Now, it was too late for regrets, too late for apologies, too late for change.  
Draco looked around. This is what he's been reduced to, living in an old, abandoned house the size of a shed, the structure only a few years short of falling apart completely. Empty and half empty bottles of Firewhiskey rolled around on the cracked table, one of the bottles had fallen earlier, shards of glass shattered everywhere. Draco reached into his tattered blue jeans, he had worn wizard robes before, but he couldn't afford it anymore, and pulled out a few dirty bronze knuts. Once again, he was out of money, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a sickle in years, never mind a galleon! He didn't need money anyway, he only used it to buy alcohol and to pay for the Daily Prophet. Those were the only things he needed now. The alcohol to ease the pain and the newspaper to keep in contact with the wizarding world, or more specifically, to try and catch a glimpse of Hermione in the paper.  
He almost killed the barn owl delivering the Daily Prophet that evening when he saw the cover of the front page. Two people were kissing passionately, the female he instantly recognized as Hermione, the male, he recognized as the git, Ron. Since this was a wizard picture, it moved. He could see the way Hermione melted into the kiss, how she arched her back against the stone wall in the background, it was enough to make Draco's blood boil. Draco clenched the paper tightly, the image of anyone kissing his Hermione other than him was too painful. It felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a dagger, right in the heart. Oh wait, he didn't have a heart anymore. He had given his to Hermione, and she had given hers to him. He had shattered her heart into a million pieces, leaving nothing to mend and she in turn, had broken his into even smaller fragments than he had hers.  
He had nothing left. His heart was gone, leaving a hole that seems to be eating him from the inside. His youth and handsomeness was gone, it had slowly started to fade the moment he saw Hermione and the bloody Weasley, walking hand in hand. His fortune, it was also gone, he had been disowned for her. He had been kicked out of the Malfoy family for dating a mudblood. The only thing he had left was his memories. Those sweet, sweet memories.  
He was no longer Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had died long ago. He was just a shell of what he once was. He was just a shell filled with bitterness and memories that shouldn't have existed.  
The paper arrived once more the next day, this time by the talons of a large snowy owl. Draco looked at the front page, his eyes widened and his hands shook. The paper fell to the dirty floor, Draco didn't even bother to burn it. The headline had been enough to shock him, but the picture. The picture was what killed him. A beautiful woman in a stunning white wizarding wedding gown, her once bushy brown hair now curled elegantly, framing her face beautifully. She was standing beside a red haired man, his freckled face glowing in happiness. They were married. Hermione, his Hermione was married. The bottle of Firewhiskey he was holding fell to the floor, he followed soon after. His eyes closed, remember her again. Her face, her smile, her eyes, she was his last thought before he died.  
Nobody ever discovered the body of Draco Malfoy. A few years later, the house collapsed. The bottles of Firewhiskey, an edition of the Daily Prophet and the body of a blonde haired man were buried forever.

* * *

_**-blinks- Okay, I did not mean for it to turn out this way. I just started writing and then I couldn't stop, when I finished, I ended up with this. :P Well, that was tragic. Hopefully the next one will be more...light...**_

_**-Until next time, Magnolia**_


	5. Charms, A7 Which One's Better

**_**I'm really glad I joined Hogwarts, it keeps me from getting Writer's block! Originally, Iow what to write, them I was like "Muggleborns...okay...how many Muggleborns witches do I know. Hermione and Lily. Okay then, Lily it is!"**_**

**_**Thanks to MsHologramRibs and MaryandMerlin for betaing!**_**

**_**Wow, you guys have long usernames...**_**

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be part of the Marauders, after we kicked Peter out of course.**_**

* * *

****Brief Lesson:******The Muggle-Repelling Charm (Repello Muggletum) was a charm that repelled Muggles from an area. Some examples for the use of the spell are the Leaky Cauldron in London or the 1994 Quidditch World Cup Stadium.**

****Task:******Write about the "meeting" of Muggle and Wizard World - this could be a muggle seeing a wizard/witch practicing magic or something about the family life of a muggleborn.**

****Word Count:******Min. 300 words, Max. 1,500 words**

* * *

**_**Which one's better, Petunia or a Lily?**_**

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a stunning blue, a hue similar to that of a robin's egg. The wind was cool and refreshing but not harsh, merely soft and soothing. The sun had just risen, casting gentle golden rays on the lush green grass. All in all, it was a beautiful day.

On this very lovely morning, a young witch was roaming the nearby muggle meadow, she had been drawn to it by the variety of flowers, each with its own special scent. Her name was Lily Evans. Now before you start to assume things, she wasn't one of those stereotype witches that you see everywhere at Halloween, with their broomsticks and warts and evil cackling (and although James did fly on a broomstick he certainly did not have warts and only snorted when he laughed, rather than cackling). No, Lily Evans was a student of the prestigious Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now that we have gotten that clear, let's get back to the story.

So anyways, Lily was wandering the flower filled meadow. Her fiery red hair, brighter than all of the flowers around her, stood out from the mix of pastel colours around her, greens and pinks and yellows. She was wearing normal muggle clothes, ripped jeans and a grass stained T-shirt. It looked quite nice on her actually.

Lily bent down so she could get a closer look at the flowers. Her namesakes were blooming brilliantly, their bright petals almost covering the wilted flower behind them. Almost. Lily reached out a hand and gently brushed the other flowers aside, behind them, was a small Petunia, its petals fading of its previous glory.

"You and your witchcraft!" A shrill voice screamed, Lily could hear the grass crunching under her sister's feet as they made their way closer to her. She stood up and turned around, sighing at the upcoming argument. "Is this a sign?!" Petunia demanded. "Are you trying to tell me that you're better than me?! Did you use that voodoo magic of yours to make that petunia wilt?! Oh I'm sure you think you're so good, a witch! A witch! How wonderful! Look, I'm perfect Lily, I know magic, I'm so good!" Petunia stop to take a breath, her face was flushed from anger. "Well guess what?! You're not so good Lily! What's the point of being a witch?! Sure, you can do a few petty magic tricks, but you have to hide from everyone! Nobody knows you're a witch, in the real world, you're not much better than me!"

Petunia was panting heavily from her outburst; her narrow face was scrunched up tight with rage. The few moments of silence that followed after that was deafening, Petunia was too busy catching her breath to care and Lily was trying too hard to stop herself from crying that she could even open her mouth and reply.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Petunia let out an angry huff and stormed away, making sure to destroy all the blooming lilies in her path. Lily fell to her knees, tears streaming freely down her face. She took out her wand silently and muttered an enchantment. The petunia immediately rose from its feeble position, its stem and leaves turning an elegant green while its flower grew bigger and redder, the petunia grew until its beauty surpassed the lilies, the ones that weren't trampled that is.

With a sad smile, her face still wet from crying, Lily stood up again and walked out of the meadow.


	6. Azalais Carrow

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_(Also Azalais Carrow belongs to Lamia of the Dark)_**

**_Written for the Ultimate Battle!Competition_**

**_Word Count: 353_**

* * *

The Slytherin Common room was quiet except for the soft scratching sounds of a quill against parchment. It was late, so late in fact that Azalais had to squint and shove her paper right under her wand, which was currently casting the spell 'lumos' to read it.

One hand holding her quill and the other holding her wand, Azalais finally managed to complete her essay. She breathed out a sigh relief. Finally, it was done. Transfiguration had never been her strong suit.

Azalais was just about to put her completed assignment away when the door to the Common room suddenly opened. Azalais' breath caught and her throat suddenly felt tight. Bellatrix walked in, her hair wild and untamed... Azalais liked it like that.

Bellatrix turned, barely sparing her a glance. Azalais didn't really blame her, she was nothing special. Her hair was a dingy red, unlike Alecto's bright fiery mane. Her eyes were dull and grey, flecked with bits of green and blue. Alecto had once said her eyes looked like a pile of rotten dragon dung. Her cousins have never been nice.

"Are you Alecto's cousin? Azalais right?" Bellatrix asked, snapping Azalais out of her gloomy thoughts. She looked up, startled.

"I-I yes," Azalais replied, trying to force the blush threaten to overtake her cheeks.

"I never really got you Carrows. Like why do all your names start with A?" Bellatrix said. Azalais ignored the slight undertone of mocking in her idol's voice.

"I...I don't really know. It's just a family thing I guess. Like how the Blacks are all named after constellations."

Bellatrix shrugged and turned around, heading towards the girl dormitories up the stairs. Azalais, seeing this as the end to their conversation, returned to packing up her things.

"Hey Zally, your cousin, my sisters and I are going out tomorrow night, want to come?"

Azalais eyes widened. She had never been invited to something before. "Wouldn't that count as sneaking out?" She asked tentatively.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Who cares?"

Azalais nodded slowly. "Okay. Thank you for inviting me, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled and Azalais felt her heart flutter. "Call me Bella."


	7. Lilith Goyle

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Also, Lilith Goyle below to Lamia of the Dark_**

**_Written for the Ultimate Battle!Competition_**

**_Word Count: 208_**

* * *

Laughter erupted from the second floor of the Goyle household. "Gordon! I heard from Lucius that you have a new girlfriend!" Lilith called out to her brother teasingly.

Gordon flushed a bright red. "I-um...well...maybe," Gordon started awkwardly. Lilith's bright eyes gleamed with mirth. "Really? Who?"

"Alaina Derling" Gordon replied hesitantly.

"You mean that nice girl on the Quidditch team?" Gordon nodded.

Lilith squealed. "Oh Merlin! My brother's dating a Quidditch player! I totally approve!"

Gordon glared playfully at his sister. "Next year, when I get out of Hogwarts, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Lilith's blue eyes widened. "Wow, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks. I was thinking that if she wanted to have children, we can name our son Gregory and our daughter Gilia."

Lilith nodded her head thoughtfully. "If I ever get married. I want to name my daughter Bella." She murmured wistfully. Her brother didn't hear her as he continued to excitedly tell her about his plans for the future.


	8. A Day With The Blacks

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Written for the Ultimate Battle!Competition_**

**_Word Count:_**

**_1568_**

* * *

Tomorrow is the Black family reunion. It will be the first time that the reunion will be held at our house. Mother and father are extremely happy. They're so happy that they didn't even yell at Sirius when he returned home from Hogwarts.

Mother and father may not have yelled or screamed at Sirius, but they quickly got angry and grounded him when he demanded for his friends, James, Remus and Peter to come over for the weekend.

I sat at the dining table, my back straight and my head down as I chew my food as quietly as possible; it was how mother taught me to eat. She told me that it was the proper Pureblood way. Sirius never bothered with such things. He always leans across the table to grab his food, staining his expensive robes. Sirius even purposely chews his with his mouth open, it annoyed mother so much she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Father glared at Sirius. I felt myself shiver under his intense gaze since I am sitting right beside my brother. Sirius however, defiantly stares back at father, his head held high.

I sigh and quietly excuse myself from the table. I quickly put my dirty dishes away and run to my room.

I had hoped that since tomorrow was the reunion, everybody would be in better spirits. Turns out, it made everyone worst.

With a shake of my head, I change into my night robes and fall face first into my bed. Mother and father would greatly disapprove of such actions but I was beyond the point of caring. Besides, Kreacher wouldn't rat me out.

* * *

I'm the first one to get out of bed. By 7:37, I'm already dressed and ready downstairs. Mother is already there with a mug of coffee in her hands. She greets me quietly, her voice still hoarse from all the yelling she did late last night. I wasn't sure if she was yelling at Sirius or father, I really don't want to know to be honest.

Well, speak of the devil. Father soon stumbles in, sleep still evident in his eyes. He says nothing to mother or I, instead he grabs a cup of steaming coffee and takes his leave to the living room. Mother scowls after him as I stare sadly at the two. They had once been a lovely couple, until me and Sirius were born, at least... that's what I heard from aunt Druella.

A big boom and a screech from my mother signals the arrival of Sirius and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Mornin' Reg," Sirius announces, totally ignoring our mother. Mother ignores him in return too and I'm left sitting, enduring the tense, awkward silence that I did not cause.

Finally, mother speaks, not to Sirius but to me. "Regulus, go upstairs and get your formal robes on, you are to accompany your father and I when we go shopping for gifts to our relatives. Sirius, you are to stay in your room. Even a step out of that door and Kreacher will alert me immediately."

Sometimes I think mother creates the rift between Kreacher and Sirius on purpose.

I resist the urge to groan as I head toward my room. Shopping was my least favourite chore, but I was too scared to say that out loud. Sirius says I'm a wimp; sometimes, I agree with him.

I quickly dress and in mere moments, I'm downstairs and ready.

* * *

The gift shopping was so incredibly boring. Mother and father chose the most large and expensive gifts. In my opinion, the most boring ones.

When we returned, the house was all set and decorated. Turns out, we have more house elves than just Kreacher.

A few hours later, aunt Druella and uncle Cygnus came with their daughters, Cissy, Bella, and Andy.

More and more members of the Black family arrived. Soon, it was just a huge Pureblood swarm of black hair and grey eyes.

Standing from the corner, I could see everything that was going on.

My cousin Bellatrix and my brother, Sirius were actually having a civil and polite conversation. Usually, their verbal fights end in hexes and curses but today, they both seem very friendly. _Huh, I have to go ask Andy later and make sure she didn't secretly hex them._

Narcissa suddenly came over to me, a glass of red wine in her pale hand. "Hey Regulus."

I smile brightly at her. "Hello Cissy!"

She gives me a small smile. "Did you know I'm getting married this autumn?"

I could feel my grey eyes grow wide, I'm afraid they might pop."To who?" I whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy. He's such a gentlemen, I was actually dating him before our arranged marriage. I guess my mother and father talked to Mr and Mrs. Malfoy and they said yes."

Nodding my head, I grin at my cousin. "Well, if my parents let me, I'll come to your wedding."

"They're probably agree. Aunt Walburga and uncle Orion are pretty nice."

I could just hear Sirius snort sarcastically beside me at that sentence.

Narcissa soon left to talk to one of our distant cousins that I didn't even know existed.

I found Andy in the crowds talking to Sirius. All I could catch as I walk by were the words: muggle, Tonks, and ring.

What was a Tonks? Was it some kind of magical spell that only advance Hogwart students knew?

Before I could figure out what 'Tonks' meant, I'm drag into a conversation with my mother, aunt Druella, and another one of my great aunts that I had no clue of.

"Oh my, Regulus darling, haven't you grown!" Aunt Druella cooed. The stranger beside aunt Druella nodded in agreement. Again, I'm not sure who she is but she has sleek black hair and cold grey eyes so she must be a Black.

The adults continue with their conversation, totally forgetting that I'm standing right there, waiting to be dismissed. After what seemed like an eternity, my mother turns towards me and flicks her hand, signalling my dismissal.

I breath a sigh of relief as I ran away from the women gossiping about their husbands and bragging about their children. It was even more embarrassing when your were the children! Or child I should say since mother would never say anything good about Sirius.

I wander in and out of the party, occasionally stopping to chat to some of my friends and to get pinched in the cheeks by my aunts. By the time I got to the other end of the room, my face was bright red like I'd been slapped repeatedly. I rub my sore face tenderly.

Sirius came over and was about to say something to me when he say my tomato red face. With a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief, Sirius collapsed in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Was it Narcissa and Andromeda who did that or was it the aunts?" Sirius asked, extremely amused.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think? It's the aunts of course. Aunt Druella was the worst. I swear, Bella gets her arm power from her mother."

Sirius laughed but his eyes darkened considerably with the mention of Bellatrix. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I thought you and Bella were just having a nice conversation to feed a few minutes ago."

Sirius shrugged. "That was before she insulted Andy."

"Bella insulted Andy?"

Before Sirius could answer me, Andromeda came over and dragged him off, claiming that she would have to leave soon and she had to tell Sirius something really important.

A part of me felt hurt that I had been left out but another part knew that Sirius and Andromeda's relationship is very special and I could never ever try to butt my way into it.

* * *

I woke up bleary eyed and wondering where I am. Stumbling across my dimly lit room I finally realize who and where I am.

It was early morning, the sun was slowly inching its way up the sky like an ant climbing a ladder. I walk down the large, mahogany stairs, wondering if the rest of my family was up yet.

I sat down in the familiar chair I always use with a large bowl of Spellios, pieces of sugar that looked a lot like random hexes and charms.

Sirius had once commented on them saying they looked an awful lot like a muggle cereal that he had once eaten over at a friend's house. Mother had slapped him in the face and screamed Merlin's pants off at him.

Soon, mother and father woke up and the same routine began again. Mother would be the first one up and she would make coffee. Father would always wake a few seconds after the coffee was finished. He would come down from his bedroom and grab his cup of coffee before retreating to the living room, where he would read the Daily Prophet. Sirius would usually wake up at around this time. He'll come down, grab something to eat, have a huge argument with mother and then proceed to return to his room like it was nothing.

Regulus shook his head. No wonder he always felt depressed, the same old, boring routine every single day was enough to put everyone in low spirits. At least yesterday had been kind of fun.


	9. Summer Camp

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Matchmaker Game Challenge:_**

**_Pairing:_**

**_AstoriaXCharlie_**

**_(Greengrass) (Weasley)_**

**_Chicklets Game Competition:_**

**_Prompt:_**

**_(AU) Summer Camp!AU_**

**_Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwart Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt-Sentence: She had never felt so free._**

**_Drabble Club at the Hogwart Houses Forum:_**

**_Dialogue: "Bloody first years, they're a menace."_**

**_Word Count: 947_**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass stepped through the ivy covered gates. She took a deep breath and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't smell her father's cigars or her mother's suffocating perfume. She had never felt so free.

Her sister Daphne was a senior camper, she'd been at camp since she was eight. Now, Daphne was one of the camp leaders, she lead the Emerald Snakes along with Draco, Astoria's best friend, Pansy, Draco's annoying girlfriend that Astoria didn't really like, and Blaise, a kind but quiet type of guy.

Astoria hoped that she'll be sorted as a snake. The Emerald Snakes had a very intense rivalry with the Ruby Lions, and from what Daphne had told her, the lions were hot-headed, rash, and loud. The Sapphire Eagles weren't much better, from what she'd heard, they were the stuck up know-it-all type. All that was left were the Diamond Badgers, which Daphne had said was a cabin for those who were nothing special.

It was settled, she had to get into the Emerald Snakes.

_**~OoO~**_

Astoria took a deep breath as she stepped towards counselor Mcgonagall, who was currently holding the sorting hat.

Daphne had told her that the sorting was just a game of luck. The sorting hat was flipped upside down and filled with the four main gems of camp: rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. All the first-years put their hand into the hat and pulled out a gem. Depending on the gem, they would be sorted.

Astoria raised her hand and plunged it into the tattered hat. This was it, this was the moment that would decide her fate for the next seven years.

She felt around inside the hat, hoping to somehow distinguish which precious stone was which. It was useless though, all the stones had been cut exactly the same, there was no telling what she would pull out.

Counsellor Mcgonagall tapped her foot impatiently, her sharp eyes glared at Astoria.

Astoria gulped and quickly yanked her hand out of the hat, dragging along a stone with her. The precious gem landed on the floor, a pleasant noise was heard as it collided with the ground.

Astoria stared at the stone in horror. No. It can't be.

**_~OoO~_**

"No worries. You'll get use to everything eventually. I know it can be a bit overwhelming at the start, be we're here if you need us. My name's Charlie by the way. I'm one of the camp leaders."

Astoria nodded numbly, not really listening to a word the red haired teen had said.

"This is the Lioness Cabin, you'll be staying here every summer from, now on. Anyways, I better go, there are more first years to guide. Call me if you need anything!"

Astoria sighed, took a deep breath, and stepped tentatively into the Lioness Cabin.

_**~OoO~**_

"Hey, Astoria! Did your hear? Hermione Granger, one of the four leaders of the Sapphire Eagles, is dating Charlie! Our Charlie, Charlie Weasley!"

Astoria ignored Lavender, choosing instead to continue reading her new book. "Hmm. That's nice."

**_~OoO~_**

"Astoria! Charlie's single!" Lavender squealed. The other girls in the Lioness cabin erupted in a flurry of screams and fake swoons.

Astoria rolled her eyes and continued to write, trying to use the sound of her quill to block out the girlish screaming bombarding her from all directions.

**_~OoO~_**

"Greengrass! Guess what?" Parvati started. From her pose alone Astoria could tell that the girl wouldn't give up until Astoria answered.

"What?"

"Charlie Weasley got back together with Hermione Granger! They're having this epic snog behind the Sapphire cabin!"

**_~OoO~_**

"Oomph! Hey! Watch where you're go- Charlie?" Astoria quickly picked herself up, confusion evident on her face.

"Oh! Hey Astoria! It's great to see you again. How have you been adjusting to camp life?"

Astoria shrugged. "Fine. How have you been adjusting to your girlfriend?"

Charlie scowled. "We broke up."

Astoria's bright green eyes widened. Neither Lavender or Parvati had told her this, which meant this news was brand new.

"What? Why?" Astoria blurted out, she immediately regretted her words when she saw the crestfallen look on Charlie's face. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

Charlie sighed. "No, no. It's fine. Hermione didn't like the attention we were getting, you see? Rumours spread around so quickly, one day it's this, another day it's that. Hermione said she didn't want to have a relationship like that- she just told me a few moment ago."

Astoria nodded sympathetically. She too, understood what it felt like to be the center of attention when you didn't want it. After all, Astoria was a Greengrass, one of the most famous and wealthiest families in the country.

"Bloody first years, they're a menace. It's all their fault! If they had just minded their own bloody business!" Charlie continued.

"I'm sorry," Astoria answered immediately.

"It's all their-what? Why the apology?" Charlie stopped mid-rant and turned to stare at Astoria, confused.

"Well," Astoria started awkwardly. "You said it was all the fault of the first years. I'm a first year. So um..."

Charlie shook his head quickly. "No, not you. I didn't mean you Astoria. Out of all the first years, you're the sweetest and the kindest. You lack a little bit of lion spirit, but that doesn't matter."

Astoria blinked. A bright blush rapidly spreaded onto her cheeks. "You think I'm sweet? And kind?" She mumbled, avoiding his gaze,

"Course I do, who wouldn't? Tell you what, come with me and I'll prove it to you."

Charlie grabbed Astoria's hand and the blush on her cheeks further brightened.

"Where are we going?"

"To the lake. We're having a picnic."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."


	10. A Walk In The Forbidden Forest

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Shannel, this is my birthday gift to you. Albeit, I admit, I might be a little late. Ahem, anyways, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and may all your wishes come true. I hope you like this little gift!_**

**_I'm going for more simple and sweet rather than long and filled with imagery XD..._**

**_The Things I Would Do For You Competition:_**

**_Prompt, Plot: Get hit by a hippogriff while trying to save your book._**

**_The Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge:_**

**_38\. Achilles –Achilles was born to defeat the Trojans, and was said to have a male lover. Write a slash or femslash story. Alt; write about complicated feelings._**

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Dialogue: "Charming? Well, the level of delusion some people live under is astonishing."_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Dialogue : "We'll trade, how about that? I give you the book, and you give me a kiss."_**

**_Word Count: 554_**

* * *

"This was a terrible idea," Lily started, narrowly avoiding the giant tree branch that threatened to smack her right in the face.

James grinned flirtatiously at the redhead. "No worries, Princess Lily! Your Prince Charming is here and ready to save you!"

Lily eyed James warily while Sirius and Remus continued to walk ahead, ignoring their fellow Marauder. "Charming? Well, the level of delusion some people live under is astonishing."

Sirius turned around, his dark eyes glimmered playfully as he whistled. "She's got you there, Prongs."

James scowled at his best friend and cousin. "Padfoooooooooot," He whined. "You're suppose to be on my side!"

Remus sighed from the front of the group. "Can we just focus on getting out of here? I'm afraid it might rain soon and I really don't want this book to get wet." The young werewolf clutched his book tightly at the thought.

Sirius grinned and swung an arm around Remus' thin shoulders. "No worries, Moony. If it does rain, I'll protect you, and your book." The four walked in silence for a few moments until James spoke up again.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked suddenly.

"No," Lily said as she kept walking.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked, again.

" Lily's eyebrows twitched. "No."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James repeated, smirking at Lily.

"No." Lily's hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Will you—"

"For the last time you git, NO!" Lily roared, her green eyes glared darkly at the Pureblood beside her.

"Will you two shut up! Moony and I are trying to have a decent, I mean, dirty conversation!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus flushed a bright red, brighter than Lily's hair by a long shot.

James groaned. "Please Padfoot, don't."

Sirius laughed, the sound echoed across the Forbidden Forest.

A sharp shriek answered Sirius' barking laugh. All four students froze.

The leaves parted to reveal two black, beady eyes. Wings, talons and a whole load of feathers followed.

"What is it?" Lily breathed quietly. The golden feathered beast turned its head and glared at Lily, insulted.

Sirius, Remus and James all groaned in unison. "You shouldn't have said that."

Lily didn't have a chance to reply for at that moment, the Hippogriff charged.

"Run!" Lily screamed, jumping into the undergrowth to avoid getting hit by the rampaging beast.

James and Sirius did the same. Remus, however, had dropped his precious book and was scrambling to grab it before the Hippogriff trampled it.

Sirius turned, his gray eyes looked at Remus, then at the charging Hippogriff. Sirius breathed in deeply, and at that moment, he made a dangerous decision.

Sirius ran out of his hiding spot, flung himself over the book Remus treasured, closed his eyes, and hoped for the best.

The Hippogriff was just about to collide with Sirius when Remus, James and Lily bombarded it with spells and hexes.

The winged beast fled, not wanting to risk a battle with so many foes.

"Sirius!" Remus ran to help his boyfriend. "Are you okay?! Did it hurt you?!"

Sirius chuckled softly. "Moony, you're hot when you ramble."

James grinned. "Yeah, he's okay."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, give me back my book."

Sirius grinned widely. "We'll trade, how about that? I give you the book, and you give me a kiss."


	11. Dramione, At the Ministry

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_LIFE:_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_Hermione/Draco, memo, and antique_**

**_July Event: Character Versatility:_**

**_2\. Hermione Granger_**

**_41\. Draco Malfoy_**

**_Also written for DelusionalDoll, happy birthday! (Sorry it's so short. T_T)_**

**_Word Count: 395_**

* * *

Draco stormed into his ministry office, a scowl on his face. "That stupid weasel, starting an argument in front of the Russian ministry of magic. What was he thinking?!"

Draco flopped onto his chair, raising a hand to rub his temples. His grey eyes caught sight of the huge pile of papers that needed to be signed. Draco groaned.

Everyone wanted to be an Auror, they didn't know that it wasn't all chasing down dark wizards and duels to the death. Being an Auror most of the time meant sitting in a tiny, cramped office sorting papers and signing things until you're reading to hex your hand off.

Draco sighed and heaved himself upright. He grabbed a his self-inking quill and started signing. Time seemed to pass painful slow as Draco scanned the many parchments.

Hours passed, or was it just minutes? Draco didn't know. A few weeks ago, that git of a weasel had barged into his office and started hexing his things. He'd broken the muggle clock Draco's girlfriend had bought him. The freckled idiot, in his blind rage, had also cursed Draco's precious antique ring, his last connection to his father.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the memory. Just that moment, a young red-head stumbled into his cramped working space. "M-Mr. Malfoy," the red-head stuttered.

"What?" Draco snapped. The girl's bright red hair wasn't helping the situation; it only further increase his anger.

"S-someone sent you a m-memo!" The girl squeaked, throwing the thin piece of parchment in the blonde man's direction before she fled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Amy I really that scary?" He murmured quietly as he reached for the memo.

_I don't care what Ron says, I'm dating you and that's final. Meet me in my office at seven._

The blonde smiled, the huge stacks of unsigned parchments suddenly became unimportant to him.

* * *

"I missed you," Hermione whispered softly as she embraced the blonde Pureblood. Draco smiled a warm smile he reserved especially for her. "Missed you too, although this only been three days."

Hermione shrugged. "Blame it on Ron, he somehow got Harry into his crazy scheme to break us up."

Draco scowled. "The git, I should go teach him a lesson," he snapped.

Hermione grinned. "That would be nice, but then we'll be late for our reservation."

Draco sighed. "Fine, lets go. We'll go beat him up after."


	12. Why I Love You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_LIFE: Prompt: Honesty_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum: Prompt, Word: Brilliant_**

**_However Much You Can Fit In Competition:_**

**_Prompt, Pairing, Sirius/Remus_**

**_(Mentioned)_**

**_Word Count: 315_**

* * *

She leaned against him, closing her eyes and smiling softly as she felt his arm slowly encircle her waist. She couldn't imagine a life without him; it'd probably be a life with no laughter, no smiles...no happiness.

"Lily," he whispered, his breath tickled her ear.

She hummed in response, her face still buried in his chest. She could feel his calloused fingers run through her hair as she waited patiently for him to continue.

"I love you."

She turned and looked at him, her green eyes sparkled with amusement. "I know that, James."

He chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy, wind-blown black hair. "True, true."

"What I don't know," she continued, her eyes still locked with his. "is why you love me." It was a statement, not a question, but she could tell he was debating how to answer.

"I love everything about you Lily," James said after a moment of silence.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"The first time I met you, I fell in love with you. You were enchanting, simply and purely beautiful. Your eyes may be the colour of the Slytherin banners but your heart was of Gryffindor gold. As I got to know you, I realized there were things about you that made me love you even more. Like you honesty perhaps, or how you're simply brilliant in potions. Then I married you and I found out so many more things. How you always like to cuddle in the morning, how you really like those muggle romance dramas, and, my personal favourite— your somewhat unhealthy obsession with getting Sirius to propose to Remus."

"They belong together!" Lily protested before the rest of James' speech began to sank in. She blushed brightly. "I'm touched, James. I really am."

James smiled softly. "I've always wanted to say those words. I just never got the chance before."


	13. Tell Me More

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Life:_**

**_Prompts: Barn, Gold._**

**_Character Versatility:_**

**_17\. Percy Weasley_**

**_32 Fred Weasley II_**

**_Genie Game [Challenge]:_**

**_Written for OCDdegrassi who asked for a gen fic featuring Percy and Fred II._**

**_Percy Weasley Competition 2:_**

**_Prompt: Gen fic featuring Percy and Fred II._**

**_Drabble Club: Gold_**

**_However Much You Can Fit Competition:_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_Object: Parchment, Oak desk_**

**_Quote: "Have you heard this before?"_**

**_Word Count: 489_**

* * *

Fred stared blankly at the floor of his Uncle's house. When he was younger, Fred used to despise going to Uncle Percy's house because it meant sitting on the floor listening to Uncle Percy drone on and on about the Goblin War.

All of Fred's other Uncles were a lot more interesting and fun. Uncle Charlie let him pet the baby dragons on the reserve. Uncle Bill told awe-inspiring stories about curses and Pyramids. Uncle Ron showed him how to ride a broom; he even let Fred borrow his Lightingstriker 1000, the newest and fastest broom since the Firebolts were released. All Uncle Percy did was lecture him about the history of the Wizarding World.

Now that Fred was older, and more mature, he enjoyed the visits to Uncle Percy's house the most. Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill and Uncle Ron were all really nice, but they would ever tell him about his namesake, their brother, the late Fred Weasley. Uncle Percy did.

"What are you thinking about, Fred?"

Fred looked up to find Uncle Percy smiling at him. He held a piece of parchment in one hand and a cup of what looked like butterbeer in the other.

"I was just thinking about how you different you are from all my other uncles," Fred replied.

Uncle Percy raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of butterbeer. "Why is that?"

"You're the only one that would ever tell me about my namesake."

Uncle Percy's expression softened. He gently placed the cup of butterbeer on the oak desk. "Fred was a wonderful brother, albeit, he did go overboard with the pranks."

"What type of pranks did Uncle Fred play?" Fred asked, eagerly leaning closer.

"Well," Uncle Percy said as he fingered the piece of parchment in his hand. "There was this one time he and your father turned my room into a barn, literally. There was a pig on my bed and a bunch of hay everywhere. I was made at them for weeks, but I have to admit, it was quite funny. Have you heard of this before? I would have thought George would have told you."

Fred shook his head. "My father doesn't like talking about Uncle Fred." He frowned for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "A barn? Really?"

Uncle Percy grinned. "Yeah, a barn. I remember there was this one time when your father and Fred turned all the Slytherin's robes gold and red. They got so many detentions bit it was so worth it—those snakes looked like Gryffindors for days!"

"They always played their pranks together, huh?" Fred mused.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Fred and George. George and Fred. You can't have one without the other."

Fred smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Percy. Thank you for telling me more about my namesake— even my own father wouldn't tell me. I'm really glad you do."

"You're welcome, Fred. It's my pleasure."


	14. The Dreaded Drarry Fluff

**_People just love making me write my NOTPs. T_T_**

**_Ahem. Anyways, just enjoy the mindless Drarry fluff. Its barely 70 words and I'm already dying._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_LIFE (Lawsuit):_**

**_Plot: Your NOTP have a fluffy moment. (Has to be romantic; no onesided.)_**

**_Character Versatility:_**

**_1\. Harry Potter_**

**_41\. Draco Malfoy_**

**_Drabble Club at the Hogwart Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt: Word: Shower_**

**_Word Count: 212_**

* * *

Harry collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh. He closed his eyes and with one hand, he took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them.

"Draco!" Harry called out. Silence greeted his words. Harry frowned. "Draco?"

Harry quickly put on his glasses. Emerald green eyes scanned the room; there was no sign of the self confident, smooth talking blonde Pureblood that Harry had grown to love.

Something covered his vision and Harry tensed. In a split second his wand was in his hand.

"Harry," a soft voice whispered.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Draco, don't scare me like that."

The blonde Purebood chuckled softly as he took his hands off Harry's eyes.

"It's fun. Anyways, how was your day?"

Harry groaned. "Horrible. Absolutely horrible. The wizard we were chasing kept throwing hexes and jinxes at innocent bystanders. We had to stop and undo each spell, and by the time we finished; the guy was long gone."

Draco hummed in response, choosing not to say anything.

"I'm so exhausted right now — do we still have any butterbeer? That always does the trick."

"I know something that'll make you feel a lot better, a lot better quicker too."

"What?"

A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Draco's face.

"You. Me. Shower. Now."


	15. Thanks Lamia!

**Warning: Pure crack, also, I broke the fourth wall. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**

***insert hysterical crying here***

**The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:**

**Prompt, Word: Clowns**

**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back Daily Challenge:**

**Prompt, [situation/plot bunny] Breaking the 4th wall, characters wonder why Lamia is obsessed with OCs tonight (must be crack/humor)**

**Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II:**

**Prompt: T - Teddy Lupin; Tape; The Hogs Head**

**Word Count: 446**

* * *

"This is weird. Really, really, really weird," Teddy said as he eyed the three girls that suddenly appeared in Shell cottage.

They claimed to be Weasleys, yet two of them sported a mane of long blonde hair, the third had hair the colour of seaweed; a sickly dark green.

Victoire nodded beside him. She turned and glared accusingly at the three girls. They seemed unaffected by her glare as the continued to make themselves comfortable. One of them, –the green-haired one– stood up and got herself a glass of Pumpkin juice, seemingly aware of the house and it's layouts.

"Who are you?" said Victoire sharply as she crossed her arms in a 'no funny business' gesture.

"We told you already," one of the blonde girls said, smiling cheerfully. The other blonde girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Megan Weasley, the haughty one according to Magnolia's paper. I do occasionally break character to ogle over the long dead Sirius Black because again, Magnolia told me to."

"Ah...Magnolia," Teddy said. He nodded happily, like everything was solved. Victoire's eyebrows furrowed.

The green-haired girl took a step forward, and in a clearly bored voice she said, "I'm Dike Weasley. My terrible name was Magnolia's idea. She was kind of Greek mythology crazy when she created me. Also, the reason I have green hair is because Magnolia wanted me to be Medusa but she chickened out at the last moment." Also, she wanted me to act like a clown but I rebeled against her so now she has my hair spike up at twelve every night to spell out the word 'clowns'."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Victoire cut off sharply. She took a deep breath, chest heaving. "Just why exactly did Magnolia send you all here? She's usually better at throwing OCs into stories, normally there's a nice build up and a plot, this— this is just three OCs with the last name Weasley slapped onto them!"

"Well, you see..." Dike started only to be cut off by Megan. "Magnolia saw Lamia's OC prompts and couldn't resist writing for at least one of them."

"Which is pretty weird actually!" The still unnamed Weasley said loudly. "I wonder what got into Lamia?"

Dike shrugged. "We actually owe Lamia a thanks, without her, Magnolia wouldn't have created us."

"You're right," a voice cut said, suddenly appearing beside Megan, who jumped back in surprise.

"Now that this thing has finally reached the word count, I dont need you here anymore. You three are need in another fic."

With that, Magnolia and the three so called 'Weasleys' disappeared in a puff of silver smoke, leaving behind a confused Victoire and a still nodding absentmindedly Teddy.


	16. Starbucks

**_I do not do good with speed writing. T_T_**

**_This was written in under 45 minutes. -.-_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_The 'Can You Do It?' AU Extravaganza! Challenge/Competition:_**

**_5\. Muggle (1/20)_**

**_OTP: AU Round 1:_**

**_You're the first worker at Starbucks who finally wrote my name correctly so I'll buy you a coffee and a muffin on your break AU_**

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Word: Drink_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Word: Apple_**

**_Word Count: 524_**

* * *

"Here you go, sir. One plain black coffee and an apple turnover." Salazar nodded his head curtly and quickly handed some change to the women at the counter.

He grab his drink and pastry and sat down in his usual seat beside the window. Salazar bit into the crispy pastry, relishing in the fresh, sweet taste.

Salazar grabbed his coffee and almost dropped it in surprise when he read the small, loopy words written in neat cursive letters.

Salazar.

Not Salamander. Not Salenzar. Not Sal-Lazer. _Salazar_.

"Wow," Salazar said when he finally recovered from his shock. This was the first time in history that someone had managed to spell his name right on a Starbucks cup. The. First. Time.

Salazar turned back and glanced at the counter, trying to find the woman who had given him his coffee.

He finally found her near the other end of the room, turning on the espresso machine. Her raven-black locks were swept up tightly in a bun, probably so they wouldn't interfere with her work. Her onyx black eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed in a frown as she glared at the espresso machine.

From his seat, Salazar could hear another Starbucks employee call out to the woman. "It's okay, Rowena. You can go home, I got this."

The woman breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thanks, Helga"

The woman — no, Rowena, headed towards the door.

Salazar quickly stood up and raced to the counter. He dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his wallet, almost throwing the wad of cash at the closest employee's face, the same one who had told Rowena to go home.

"A plain coffee and a muffin," Salazar said, slamming his hands onto the counter to slow his pace and avoid a (most likely) uncomfortable trip to the floor.

The plump woman took a step back in shock. "Er, what types of muffin would you like, sir?"

Salazar stiffened. He hadn't thought of that...

"Um...the carrot one, I guess."

He grabbed the coffee and the muffin as soon as they were placed on the counter. Salazar practically ran out of Starbucks.

Thankfully, bless whatever was out there, Rowena still had not left the parking lot.

"Wait! Please wait—Rowena!"

The black-haired woman froze for a split second before quickly turning around.

"Who?" She started unsurely, eyeing Salazar's frazzled and messy state.

"Er, we don't know each other. I—Um. Well, you were the first one that actually got my name right on the coffee cup and I guess it kind of feels nice since everybody always gets my name wrong and—oh shit, I'm rambling." Salazar coughed awkwardly. "I...I bought you a coffee and a muffin, to say thanks."

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Salazar awkwardly handed over the muffin and the drink to Rowena, who took it with a look of amusement.

"Thanks, Salazar."

Salazar's jaws dropped as he stared at Rowena, who nonchalantly got into her car.

She started the engine and was about to drive away when she paused and suddenly rolled down the window.

"See you tomorrow?"


	17. PercyHermione

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_LIFE:_**

**_Hermione/Percy, elastic band, and computer mouse_**

**_Open Category 4:_**

**_Fluff_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Item: Quill_**

**_Word Count: 208_**

* * *

Hermione's fingers drummed absently on the large leather book in her lap. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Hermione gently placed the book onto the couch and grabbed a stray elastic band.

She grabbed a self inking quill from her pile of writing supplies and began to rapidly scribble down the important parts she remembered from the book. (Read: pretty much all of it.)

Hermione hurriedly tied her tangled bushy hair into a messy ponytail as she stood up and headed over to the tiny grey computer Percy had bought her all those years ago.

Her hand grasped the smooth surface of the computer mouse and she was suddenly reminded of the day Percy had first brought the computer home.

_"I don't get it, why do Muggles call it a computer mouse if it's not actually a mouse?"_

Lean, slightly muscular arms hugged her from behind as a voice whispered into her ear, "What a you thinking about, love?"

Her lips twitched as she gently placed her smaller hands on his. "You, and your utterly adorable ways."

"Me?" He repeated softly. She turned around to meet his curious gaze.

A smile graced her features as she ran a hand through his trademark red Weasley hair. "Yeah, you."


	18. TomRiddleHermioneGranger

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Hogwarts Open Day Competition:_**

**_Unicorns - Write whatever you want._**

**_Fanfiction Dominoes:_**

**_Tom/Hermione_**

**_(Tom Riddle) (Hermione Granger)_**

**_D&amp;D Harry Potter Challenge Year 1:_**

**_Word Maximum: 300_**

**_Gringotts Prompt Bank:_**

**_40\. Moon_**

**_Word Count: 300_**

* * *

The moon's pale glow illuminated a black leather bound book resting innocently on the edge of the bed.

Oh how Hermione hated that book. No, not hate, she despised it. Loathed it. Would do anything to destroy it.

Her traitorous fingers crawled along the Gryffindor sheets, reaching for the black diary. Hermione bit her lip and clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"I don't need you," she said into the darkness.

_Oh, but Hermione, you do._

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wishing the tears wouldn't escape.

Her hands clamped onto the book and she flipped it open before she had a chance to regret it.

A quill found its way into her hands and she automatically began scrawling onto the blank white page.

_Tom?_

_Yes?_

Hermione froze.

She had no idea what to say. I know who you are and what you've done but I still really like you? You killed my best friend's parents and caused this war but I think I love you?

She settled for a simple_ I missed you._

_I missed you too._

His reply was immediate, not even the slightest hint of hesitation. (Or so she thought.)

_Are you mad at me?_

_No._

_Even after all the things I said?_

_Even after all the things you've said._

_Do you like me?_

_Such girlish questions are not like you, Hermione._

She flinched.

_You avoided my question. Do you like me?_

A pause.

_Yes_.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_Do you... Love me?_

"Hermione!" She jumped up in surprise, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. Someone was calling from the Common Room. Probably Ron asking about his Transfigurations homework.

Hermione stood up and closed the diary. She raced down the stairs, not seeing the elegant words of reply to her question.

_No._


	19. Cornelius and the Cremated Dog Ashes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**_

_***insert hysterical crying here***_

_**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hopscotch:**_

_**Cornelius Fudge (character), accused (word), charm (word)**_

_**Word Count: 275**_

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sat on a plush black chair, his eyes darting back and forth between the two arguing witches in front of him as he tried to suppress a groan.

The plumb witch on his left wore a terrible combination of red robes and a bright, leprechaun green hat. To be honest, Cornelius had thought she was a giant Christmas ornament when she had first stormed into his office.

The witch on his right was a skinny and short, with a bright red noise that looked like a tomato. She wore plain black robes, which was really the only thing plain about her. Cornelius mentally cringe at the witch's choice of hairstyle. Three giant pillars of brownish blonde hair, all lopsided and loosely tied like a three year old had been the one to do it.

"Alright, let's go over this again," Cornelius said with thinly veiled exhaustion. "Mrs. Hums," he said as he pointed to the witch with the tomato nose and Halloween worthy hairdo. "On Sunday morning, you accused Ms. Stom of stealing your, er, dog's cremated ashes."

The red noise witch nodded, Mrs. Hums, nodded, not seeming to see anything weird about the statement.

"And you, Ms. Stom," Cornelius said as he pointed to the other witch. "You confessed that you did charm Mrs. Hums, er, cremated dog's ashes to fly towards you, why is that?"

"Because she wanted to steal my beloved Lulu, that's why!" Mrs. Hums exclaimed loudly. The other witch made a strangled sound of protest. "Lulu was my dog!"

Cornelius groaned and banged his head against the table as the two witches proceeded to scream at each other.


	20. Longbottom Fluff

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius... **_

_***insert hysterical crying here* **_

_**Word Count: 548**_

* * *

Alice smiled as she pulled a lock of her soft blonde hair out of her face. She laughed and clapped her hands as her son finished constructing a slightly lopsided pyramid out of the wooden blocks Lily had gifted him just a few days ago. The blocks were all brightly coloured, varying from a bright fluorescent pink to a vibrant electric blue. (Their personal favourite, both Lily and Alice, was a small lavender block with candy pink lions etched into the wood.)

"That looks wonderful, Neville," Alice cooed when her son turn around to look at her, childish joy shining brightly on his round face.

"Yes, it does," A voice agreed. Alice turned around, already knowing who she would see. Sure enough, warm chocolate brown eyes stared back at her lovingly as her husband moved closer to her, head leaning in for a kiss.

She willingly complied, melting into his strong embrace and warm lips. Every kiss she'd with him was always like their first: perfect. Fiery and powerful with the passion so well known to Gryffindors, yet also with a surprising gentleness and warmth, like a Hufflepuff. A flawless combination that complimented them both.

"How was your day?" Frank asked, playing with a lock of her hair. She hummed and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really happened. Neville and I went over to James and Lily's place for some tea. Well, I had tea, Neville mostly played with Harry. How was your day?"

"Sirius decided it was a good idea to turn my hair red. 'Gryffindor pride' he said, I had to threaten a demotion three times before he finally changed my hair back."

Alice bit her lip to hold back the laughter. Frank shot her a look.

"I bet you're happy you're his superior, huh?"

"I don't have to be his superior to get him to listen to me. All I have to do is threaten to cut off his, ahem, 'family jewels'."

"Frank!" Alice exclaimed. "Neville's in the room, don't say such things." She chided playfully.

Frank laughed, then replied, "Fine, fine."

Alice felt something tug on her baby blue robe and automatically look down. "Yes, Neville?"

Neville pointed to his pyramid of blocks, which he had just turned into a giant rectangle.

"Oh, it looks beautiful! You did a wonderful job, love," Alice said, patting Neville's head.

"Why don't you keep going? Make a pyramid on those blocks." Alice encouraged. Neville smiled happily, basking in the praise for a few seconds before stumbling off towards the blocks.

"James invited us over for dinner tomorrow. What do you say?" Frank said after a moment of silence where the couple watched their son quietly.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to eat that pumpkin pie of Lily's again. She makes it very October, right?"

Frank gave a short nod.

"Is Sirius and Marlene coming over too?"

"When are they not? Sirius and Marlene practically lives with the Potters, even though they have their own apartment."

Alice smiled and laughed. "True."

Alice stared at Neville for a moment, watching him place a blue-green block onto his pyramid, completing two thirds of the structure.

"I wonder when Sirius and Marlene will announce it," Alice began absently.

"Announce?" Frank repeated. "Announce what?"

"Why, the pregnancy of course! Isn't it obvious?"

"What?!"

* * *

_**Hopscotch:**_

_Kiss (Physical Action)_

_**Ultimate Frog card club:**_  
_(Silver): Alice Longbottom: was a pure-blood witch and Auror who worked for the Ministry of Magic during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power. At some point she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alice and her husband Frank Longbottom, were also members of the original Order of the Phoenix and fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War.  
__* Challenge: Write about Alice Longbottom.__  
* Prompts: Noble, Type, Swing, Habit_

_**Hogwarts, Assignment 8 - Arithmancy:**_

_Task: I would like you to write about a strong family unit._

_**The more than a name challenge:**_  
_26\. Alice Longbottom_

_**Open Category 5:**_

_Category: Fluff_

_**Gringotts Prompt Bank:**_

_Instead of Said:_

_A8 Agreed __A14 Asked __B6 Began __C7 Chided __C29. Cooed __E3 Exclaimed __E2. Encouraged __R12 Repeated __R13. Replied_

_All colour prompts:_  
_B1 Baby blue __B16 Blue-green __B23 Brown __C4 Candy Pink __C18 Chocolate __E4 Electric Blue __F7 Fluorescent Pink __L1 Lavender __R1 Red_


	21. Control

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

_**Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

_**Word Count: 822**_

* * *

Throughout his whole life, he prided himself in his control, both over himself and over his peers. He was known as the Prince of Slytherin for a reason, for what better title could suit one born of pure blood, who not only mastered the art of schooling their features into a neutral coldness at a young age, but also the art of warping the minds of others into doing your bidding.

Oh, he enjoyed that power. _Reveled_ in it, even.

And then she came along, and _oh_, she was beautiful and mysterious and heartless and he _loved_ her for it. She was the bitter night to his stoic day and _oh she was broken and he wouldn't want her any other way._

He could still remember the first time their eyes met, steely gray clashing with unflinching black. He was draped across the velvet green armchair seated in the common room, absently flipping through the worn pages of an ancient Wizarding war history book he'd checked out from the older archives in the library.

All thoughts of war formations and hexes and curses and bastions were forgotten the moment their eyes met. And oh, it was not love at first sight, for such a stupid, pointless thing would not be worth his time, but he felt something. Hatred, maybe.

For as soon as she stepped into the serpent's den, her hair wild and untameable and _oh so much_ like the Greek gorgon Medusa's, she turned his carefully created democracy into a monarchy, with her as the Queen.

And he was powerless to stop her. He had been dethroned and instead of fighting to get back what was his, he fell to his knees and worshipped the one that overthrew him. Nevertheless, he may sing praises during the day but as soon as night falls he plots his revenge.

His crown may be lost but the battle isn't, he still has a chance, if he plays his cards right. The game has only just begun.

It was subtle at first. Casual smirks and flirtatious conversation, which soon transformed into passive aggressive arguments that started rumours of a fiery love built on hate. And he knew her, oh, he knew her well. She couldn't ignore rumours, even if she tried.

And the final puzzle piece of his plan snapped right in place the moment she confronted him in the corridor, the flickering torches serving as the only light to illuminate the cobblestone walls and their pale features. Her voice was a low, raspy hiss as she snarled at him, eyes vivid and hair wild.

And he waited.

He waited until the rage finally consumed her and he lean in and smashed his lips against her, pulling her closing to him with a rough yank of her hair. She did not melt into him, nor did she push his away like he expected.

She took control, stealing the one thing he had over her. Again.

And he didn't know how the plan he had worked so hard on, crafted with such careful precision, could fall apart so easily. He didn't know how he became the one waiting in the corridors during the cold hours of midnight, longing for her soft lips on his and her fingers tracing slow, sensual patterns on his neck, he didn't know how she could turn it around so easily, how she could snap her fingers and turn the tables and suddenly he was standing in his own trap.

After a while, he stopped caring.

There was a period, a small fraction of time, when he thought that maybe, just maybe the could be together. Not just the midnight meetings where they indulged in the feeling of each other, but actually together. Husband and wife.

He was about to propose the idea during a dinner party at her family's mansion when her father stood and loudly declared that a marriage has been arrange between the two families.

And for the first time in his life, he felt joy. Pure, unadulterated joy.

What he had forgotten, and it seemed so awfully stupid of him now that he thought about it, was that she had two sisters, both a legal marriage age in the Wizarding world.

And when he lifted the white wedding veil and saw a cascade of blonde hair, he knew. He knew that he had lost the battle.

From the moment she had stepped into the common room, he had been a doomed man. She seized his control over his peers and himself with flawless ease, and his control over his life was forfeited the moment he saw her after the wedding night and she whispered ever so softly into his ear as she walked by, _how do you like losing, brother-in-law?_

And he was left to ponder whether he was a player in the game at all, or whether he was just a pawn under her control all along.

* * *

**_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defense Against The Dark Arts:_**

**_Task: Your task is to write about a character who is in a situation where they have completely lost control._**

**_Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge:_**

**_Romantic Theme._**

**_Bonus Words_**

**_Archive - 3 Sickles_**

**_Mysterious - 1 Sickle_**

**_Democracy - 1 Sickle_**

**_Bastion - 10 Sickles_**


	22. His Eyes Are Green

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

_**Warning for a student/teacher relationship, don't read if you can't stomach that. XD**_

_**Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

_**Word Count: 428**_

* * *

She should have known better. After all, her heart may be of Gryffindor gold but her head was Ravenclaw bronze. _Oh, but gold will always beat bronze._

Her heart had withered and blackened long ago, leaving a dry, dusty husk of what it once was. Sometimes though, sometimes, she felt it beat. She felt it beat and pulse and thrum with life and . . . _Happiness_.

Which she forced herself to believe was the only reason why she would let him push her up against the enchanted walls of her own classroom and claim her lips as his, all the while twisting his calloused hands into her quickly graying hair.

_Him_. Her inferior, not because of his lack of skill (she would grudgingly admit that his Quidditch talents were blessed) or wits (he could have easily been the best Ravenclaw of them all if he so chose to) but because of his age. She was a teacher, his teacher, his _professor_, but one look with his bright hazel eyes and she was doomed.

He had gained the upper hand before she even realized he did, and in doing so, he had secured his position as winner of the game.

That was . . . Until he left her for someone his age. Someone with a fiery passion, a bright flame that hasn't yet burned out from the tragedies of time. Someone young and beautiful, someone who bore no scars that couldn't be healed.

And she didn't blame him. She went to his wedding, small but glamorous and filled with cheerful, vibrant people. And she smiled and clapped and congratulated and none of it was forced.

Their relationship was a short one, a flickering ember that wasn't meant to last but gave you enough warmth and joy that you momentarily forgot about everything else. That was, until it died out.

She doesn't regret melting into his warm embrace, or laughing at his corny jokes and flirting back whenever he did. She doesn't and will never regret knowing him, loving him.

And so she keeps her shrivelled heart to herself, hiding herself behind a clever mask of Gryffindor bravery and cunning words.

But it all breaks once more when a young boy stepped into her classroom, his glasses crooked, his hair windblown, and for a moment, just a moment, she is thrown back into the past, and the phantom ghost of his lips on hers takes her away to far, far more beautiful place than reality.

And then the boy looked at her, and his eyes are green. A bright, emerald green.

The illusion shatters.

* * *

**_Russian Roulette:_**

**_(Relationship) Student/Teacher_**


	23. Twister

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

_**This is definitely not my best work. :P**_

_**Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

_**Word Count: 350**_

* * *

"—And muggles, they play this game you say?"

"Yes."

"It seems very . . . improper."

"Will you be playing or not?"

"That depends. How exactly is this game played?"

"Ugh, always so stiff and formal."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't have to answer the question, but you're going to have to play."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's our anniversary."

"Shite . . . but seriously, what are the rules?"

Lily heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, ignoring her boyfriend, Scorpius. "Albus! Explain!" She exclaimed sharply,she paused, and then added as an afterthought, "Don't leave out a rule, explain the rules to Twister like aunt Hermione would!"

Lily threw her ginger hair over her shoulder and started unrolling the playing mat. As Lily started to set up the game, she could hear Albus mumbling something in the background to her boyfriend, hopefully the rules to the game, but knowing her brother, it was probably something like, "Um, uh. Um. Er. Uh. . . . yeah."

"Alright! We're ready to go!" Lily declared as she spun around to face the two guys. She waved Scorpius over and nodded to Albus, a sign that he could start.

"Left foot yellow!"

"Right hand green!"

"Right foot green!"

The game continued for Merlin knows how long, with Albus grinning in the background as Lily and Scorpius stumbled over each other.

"Hey, this isn't that bad!"

"Scorpius, shut up, and move your leg!"

"I can't, it's your turn, isn't it?"

"Ugh. Albus, go."

"Left hand blue!"

"Bloody hell."

"Left hand red!

". . . This is not going to end well. "

Scorpius reached over Lily's head and placed his hand on the closest red circle. Lily flushed, when viewed from the doorway, their position seemed much less innocent than a simple game of Twister.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

Footsteps echoed from the hallway, and from the sound of it, aunt Hermione and uncle Ron were coming over again. Uncle Ron could be heard loudly exclaiming something about the Chudley Cannons as he seemingly ran full speed into the living room.

"Oh Merlin! Harry! What is your daughter doing in the living room?!"

* * *

_**Russian Roulette:**_

_Genre: Romance_

_**The Can You Do It AU Extravaganza Challenge/Competition:**_

_200\. Twister!AU_

_**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge.**_


	24. Imperfect Heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

_**Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

_**Word Count: 231**_

* * *

They both knew that neither held the other's heart.

His heart belonged to the girl that helped him find his lost toad during that first year, when he was shy and awkward, and utterly useless. His heart was in the hands of the girl with tangled, bushy locks and crooked teeth, the one who happily spent her days buried in the ancient archives, reading and learning.

Her heart was stolen by her brother's best friend, the pale boy with thick glasses and messy, windblown hair, the one that smiled at her and noticed her existence even when she stood behind her many, towering, much more impressive brothers, invisible to the world. Her heart she gave to the boy who stood, mysterious and powerful, and utterly alone in the crowded halls of Hogwarts.

Love, however, was a fickle beast. And like any other demon, it thrived on the pain of others. The girl with tangled hair and a brilliant mind, the one that snagged his heart without a second thought, fell for her love, the messy haired boy destined for greatness, the one that captured her heart quicker than casting a spell.

And so they were left with each other, two shattered fractions of a heart that was too broken and scarred to ever be wanted to someone else. But at least, together, they could make a heart, albeit an imperfect one.

* * *

**Russian Roulette:**

Pairing: Ginny/Neville.

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge:**

Romantic Theme.

Prompts Used:

Archive - 3 Sickles

Mysterious - 1 Sickle


End file.
